Once Upon An Angry Kai(?)
by Cinderburst Flames
Summary: Who would have thought that a harmless game such as Angry Birds could lead to a total catastrophe?


**Disclaimer: I, Duchess AnimeLove, do not own Beyblade or the game Angry Birds. **

* * *

"No...way!"

He slammed his fist unto the table, and accidentally crushed the mouse into thousands of pieces. Thank goodness that the room he was in is empty at the time being, if not it would attract more attention than he never really wanted. Worst, the action might have been a solid prove to Hiro, who apparently had suggested to Mr. Dickenson that a few of the beybladers need an anger management class.

Namely, _him._

"How could this even possible?! He had just joined in for, like, two days ago!"

Kai stared at his laptop screen intensely, as if the two-toned beyblader could make lasers shoot out from his eyes, the computer will be destroyed into smithereens. He let out a sigh, and once again try to decipher the words written on the screen.

A few days ago, Kai's name remained untouched at the first place as he managed to gain the highest score, defeating the other players. He actually enjoyed looking at their face when the attempts to topple him down always led them to no avail. Well, serves them right for making fun of him when he started to play the game. In fact, Kai was the first one among the beybladers to test the game out, which secretly left him highly addicted to it.

To be honest, Kai was not the type who even bother about any games the other had mentioned; he is not like Tyson who jumps straight away to try whenever someone mentioned there's a new games on Facebook, the arcade or anywhere. Well, yeah, he'd heard a thing or two about it when he went online via FB, but then decided to abandon it completely when his inbox were filled with tons of message from girl he never met, sending love message or pictures in order to flirt with him.

But, this one is different. Kai made a mental note that he owes Tala for introducing it to him. It was meant to be a simple bet between the two Russian actually, when Kai caught Tala playing another game using his iPhone while they were supposed to be practicing for the upcoming tournament. The red-haired Russian challenge him to try out one of the games, telling the two-toned haired beyblader that if he was to succeed, then the Russian will practically do everything Kai told him to. When Kai asks what kind of game Tala would like him to play, a smirk appears on the red-haired as he flicker the screen of his iPhone, before shoving it to Kai and wishing his friend good luck. The two-toned haired beyblader read the words, and instantly the title itself gain his attention.

Since then, Kai Hiwatari had victoriously made Tala Valkov regretted the day he introduced him to the 'marvelous' world of Angry Birds.

The game felt that it was created just for him, and Kai finally had something that gave him the access of becoming a champion, a desire that he have missed ever since Tyson came crashing in to his life. He loved the simple concept the game possessed, and it was actually the first thing he enjoyed other than beyblading. But, Kai was smart enough not to boast his achievement around, since he knew it only make matters worst, especially if you were surrounded by a bunch of imbecile-minded people. As for the result, he quickly rose to the first place and topple the others underneath him, including a very shocked Emily, who was renowned for her awesome gaming skills.

That is, until now.

"Tyson Granger..." he growls. It seems that the Japanese boy couldn't stand watching him won any battle victoriously, even when it comes to video games. Hey, Kai admitted that video games might not be his expertise, but he will not let Tyson get over with it easily...

* * *

Bryan step inside the room while sipping his drink. Tala had just call him, telling him to stop whatever he was doing and help him find Kai, which he oblige for the first time. He place his cash back inside his pocket and left the stall without paying his drink.

"Sorry," he said to the cashier as he was about to go ", my teammate told me to stop whatever I'm doing right now. So, thanks for the drink anyway."

_"Did you find him?" _Tala's voice startled Bryan from drowning even more deeper in his mind.

"Not yet...why do you sounds like you're terrified of something, Tal? It's not like the first time Kai disappear for three days to who-knows-where, doing God-knows-what..."

_"Bryan, this is serious...Man, I should have known it there's something wrong with him lately."_

Bryan stopped and stood still. "How come you're so sure about it?"

_"Have you seen this week scoreboard?"_

"Okay, don't tell me you feel something wrong is happening to Kai just because the Angry Birds scoreboard changed? It's just a game!"

Tala sighed. _"Well, yeah. This time, it's different...just give me a call if you find him, okay?"_

And with that, the call ended. Bryan let out a soft groan. "Great, now I have to find that guy for no good reason."

He sipped his drink and looked around the room. It was quiet deserted actually, except for a large beydish located at the center. The beydish have not been use for a long time, which explains the thin layer of dust formed at the surface.

"Okay...if I'm Kai, this might be the place where I went if I really need to escape from people..."

Suddenly, Bryan's eyes locked at a shadowy figure sitting on a chair at the end of the room. He quickly recognize the person...and praised himself for having an excellent ability to understand a person's character.

"Hey, Kai!" he called his teammate, "What on earth have you been doing for the past three days? Don't tell me you've lock yourself in here."

Silence. Okay, Bryan understood that Kai wasn't the most talkative person he ever met but he was expecting the two-toned beyblader's signature 'hn' as a reply. He walk closer to the beyblader, as realized that a table and a laptop had been placed in front of Kai. Bryan deducted that Kai might have took it from the storage nearby, and as for the laptop, he saw Kai was pretty attached to it ever since the bet he made with Tala, which the red-haired Russian refuse to tell him what exactly they were betting at.

The sounds of Kai's finger hitting the keyboard at a very astounding speed tells Bryan that Tala's instinct might be right. As far as Bryan know, yes, Kai might have been one of the beyblader who could repeat his attack at a very short time, but he never see Kai type like that before...

"Umm...Kai? Are you okay?" Bryan placed his hand on Kai's shoulder.

The typing suddenly halted, and Kai's fingers were froze in the mid air.

A shiver runs down to Bryan's body, and he felt that the situation had just gotten spookier.

"Must..."

Kai turn his head slowly...

"...defeat"

...and reveal the most horrifying face Bryan will never forget in his entire life.

"...TYSON!"

Mistaking his teammate as Tyson, Kai pounced at Bryan and pinned him to the ground. The Russian tried to call Tala, but was distracted when the two-toned haired beyblader took his phone and threw it across the room. Then, the beyblader shoot Bryan a very deadly stare.

An ear piercing scream rose into the air, and almost shook the whole part of the building to the ground...

* * *

Tala stood and watch from the windows glass outside the ward as a group of nurses and doctors were struggling to calm a very traumatized Bryan, who was screaming hysterically and looks like he lost his sanity ever since Tala found him in the room. Just now, one of the doctor told him that Kai is okay...well, that is, after they have to gave him a sleeping drug before finally separate the guy from his laptop.

He then let out another sigh, and gave an annoyed look to Kenny, who was stuck to accompany the red-haired beyblader. When he finally found them both, Bryan almost knock him down, ran out into the G-Revolution's waiting room and almost launch an attack to the spectacled boy. The Chief, as what his team called him, was saved, thanks to Tala, who had to hit Bryan's head with a baseball bat he borrowed from Johnny while he was chasing his teammate.

The red-haired beyblader rubs his forehead. "And you just _have_ to gave Tyson the cheat codes, don't you?" Tala exclaimed.

Kenny grinned guilty as an anime sweatdrop formed at the back of his head.

"Sorry."

* * *

_[Yeah...this is one of the most craziest ideas that I agreed to finish it. I don't know if Angry Birds have cheat codes, so don't ask. Sorry if some of the character were OOC, 'cause I've kinda had a hard time to remember their personality and my internet connection is preventing me to do a revision. Feel free to review if you like!]_

_~Duchess AnimeLove_


End file.
